


The Betrayer {Card Edition}

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cardverse, Multiverse, Other, Reincarnation, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Once upon a time, the four kingdoms were ruled by the Royals; the King, the Queen and the Jack.Loosely based on Cardverse.full summary and author's note inside (ch1)
Relationships: Error/Nightmare
Comments: 37
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

** Summary **

Once upon a time, the four kingdoms were ruled by the Royals; the King, the Queen and the Jack. 

This era ended when something called the Void was discovered and thought to be the cause of a powerful blast across the lands- this event become known as 'Bennu Blast'- After this, monsters and magic suddenly becoming unhinged from each other. Then magic slowly faded out of existence and monsters no longer became dust. 

The Royal has become a history or even a fairy tale to some, even while there was prove by the last Royal's tombs that had been left behind. 

There are some who search for the descendants in order to bring back what they felt how their world should be. While others claim that, their world was fine as it was. 

A historian by the name of Professor Ruru Brenhines has been having weird dreams lately, dreams he can not explain. Then all hell breaks lost and he finds himself on the run from the law, dark forces and his own past. 

**XD ~ DX**

**Author's Note:**

This story is an old story of mine from another fandom, I rewrote some parts and replaced the names (some names meant still be there). I'm doing this for practice because I wanted to use some of my fanfic and turn them into original stories with my own characters. 

Actually, rereading my older stuff, I think I was a better writer in the past than I am now. I would go into more detail or at least, this is how it seems to me. I think I write too fast nowadays, so I'm thinking of slowing down and try and recapture that part of me that went in off on one. 

Something I remember around this time, I was not the greatest at spelling, I never added comas, and my sentences often ran into each other, I mixed words like 'Than' and 'Then' (to be fair I still do this with other words, just not as much as I used to). My first reviewer back then had written: "This is about an interesting as a brick wall." I recalled this not long ago- the thing is, even while it made me sad, that made me want to try a little harder to make things interesting. And now that I can spell and fixed all my errors, I feel have become lax with my writing. 

So from here on out, I'm slowing down, my stories won't be coming out as regular as they used too. 

One more thing that I found really funny. One of my oldest user names had 'Error' is in because my many mistakes bad then but who would have guessed that I became a fan of a character named 'Error' twelve years later XD

~ Sailor-Error-Chan-Kun-San-Sama~ <\-- This dumb name XD 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Ruru Brenhines awoke with a startle, he leaps into a sitting position and glances around at the unfamiliar room causing his SOUL to miss a beat. As he tries to remember where he was the multicoloured skeleton threw the covers off him and brings his legs around and places his feet on the floor.

Standing he places a hand over his sternum, thinking that his SOUL was not beating.

Blinking, he sighs when he felt the flickering pulse of his SOUL.

"*it's beating." Ruru said aloud firmly to comfort his troubled mind, and then forces himself to take a 'lungful' of air, "and i'm breathing."

Once he had calmed, he gazes at the open space of the floor- it was nothing like his floor at home. Back home the entire carpet was covered in books and paperwork. And the shelves that threaten to break under the weight of his project files. The only free space was near his large desk, which held three computers.

Here, however, was no books, no paperwork, nor project files and no desk with its computers. 

It was bare. 

Then he notices movement. 

Blinking, he grabs his glasses and turns his red sockets to the small window and his memories slowly came back. 

He was on a ship. 

A strange fear washes over him, one that he could not explain- for some weird reason Ruru had always been fearful of water, or rather, the sea. He had pushed himself to come aboard. 

"*welp. that was a weird dream." Ruru comments dryly, he wipes the sweat off his brow, all his bones were soaked in it. 

Standing up, he makes his way over to the bathroom and glances at his three suitcases. One had his clothes in it, while the other two were filled with files and memory cards with data on it, to work on during his trip. 

Stepping into the cream coloured bathroom, he heads right for the shower; turning the cold water on, he lets his mind wander back to his dreams. 

As he grew older the dreams kept getting clearer and more real, also at times, it seemed like there was someone calling him. 

"*dream... or a nightmare..." Ruru mumbles darkly, rubbing away the hot sweat with the cold water, "it was just a dream. nothing more. nothing less."

The ship rocked making him lost his balance, he caught himself on the wall- then blinks as he watches his toothbrush and a few other items, slide off the surface and hit the cream tiles. 

Suddenly not feeling safe in the shower, Ruru quickly finishes up and exited the shower and did not bother to pick anything up. 

"*grandpa." Ruru moan out lightly, he grabs a towel and threw it over his shoulder, "grandpa!" he calls a little louder this time. 

The reason for the trip was because he and his grandfather was doing business with some Heart creatures off the coast of some island he did not know the name of. 

Gaming was big business in Club City of Clover, it is in the hight of the 'Gamer Age' as his Grandfather had called it, this deal was going to put Ruru's small online business on the map, as well as his Grandfather's shop.

Standing naked in the middle of the bedroom, he wore the towel over the top of his skull with only his sockets showing as he rubs the water droplets off him- with an epic pout, he noticed that his Grandfather was nowhere to be seen. 

With a shrug, he went over to where he had laid his clothes the night before, ready for the busy new day ahead. 

He had a black leather vest with silver pieces running through its centre and around the arms, black leather pants with thick leather ankle boots. Around his middle, he wraps leather bumbag, his passport, money, and tickets.

"*grandpa!" Ruru calls out again in vain, knowing he was not going to get an answer. 

Strapping leather bands around both of his wrist, he walks over to the door and opening it, stuck his skull out, looking right and then left- he saw no one. It was not only empty but the whole ship seemed eerily silent. 

The twenty-six-year-old skeleton sighs, this was not how he wanted to spend his first summer of freedom after studying eight years at university; he had studied for every history course under the sun, as well as some business courses when his grandfather told him he wanted Ruru to take over the shop he owned. Also, Ruru studied computer programming at night- this was a four year course but because it was studied during the nights, it also took the eight years. 

On top of all his studies, during his summer holidays, he managed to push his way forward and work under some of the most respected Professors and Doctors of his field. Being a third-generation historian and archaeologist, his father's and grandfather's name gave him heavy roles while working under them, thus making him known even more.

Which was a good thing, getting your name out there in the archaeologist field was hard. It was a difficult career to follow and needed a lot of self-sacrifice at the beginning.

Ruru Brenhines was now a Professor himself and was working in a local museum of his home city, however, he had four research groups asking him to oversee their projects. Unlike most young archaeologists he was spoiled for choice, but the one he truly wanted to work on was the project of the Clover King Nightmare and his court.

...

However, the Clover King Nightmare team had already been chosen as well for the rest of the court and high priests. 

There was one last member of the Clover King's court that was no one's first choice- the Clover Queen, the King of Clover's High Wife and the Priestess of the Moon Temple. 

The Queen of Clover also went by another name:

The Betrayer of the Clover. 

The Clover Queen, whom' name had been wiped from the record, was one of the six priests and priestess had served in the temples around the main palace where this King lived. 

It was thought that they spent most of their lives in their temples, along with hundreds of other priests-in-training; with these six coming out on top. Each had an item that they had vowed to protect, these powerful items made from materials from the Void, that had meant to bring about a new era for them. Each Kingdom followed suit and had their own items.

And yet there was another story that spoke of the Queen of Clover, one that told that he had been a beggar. Still, another was that the Clover Queen had been the legendary Destroyer that spent fear into the hearts and SOULs of many during that period. 

Ruru mind goes to those items the Clover King had ordered to be made at the start of his rule; none had been found at the old Palace's Tomb, where King Nightmare's mummy rested. 

Then his mind went back to the Queen. 

This 'betrayer' died not long after marrying the King, the account of how and why was still unclear. Ruru could not understand why nobody was interested in the King's High Wife; he thought it was an interesting story to unfold.

'*hmm. i might put myself forward for it.' Ruru thinks, grabbing the room's key he walks out the room and shuts it behind him, there was a loud click, letting him know that it had locked itself. 

There were only a few places where his Grandfather could have gone- the onboard casino.

As he walks along, he stuck a hand into the side of the bumbag he puts out a silver pocket watch linked to it, opening it Ruru blinks in surprise at the time.

"*it's four in the morning!" Ruru hisses out as he continues, walking a little faster, "in a few minutes the sun will start raising!"

Continuing along, his mind drifts back to his dreams- it had been after hearing about the Clover Royal projects had his dreams had started. Ruru could never recall the, only remembering thinking that he was dusting, he was hurt, he had to save someone, had to run away and wanting to live. 

The mention of the Clover King Nightmare causes his SOUL to ache. 

Someone was running down the hallway up ahead but he paid no attention to them.

"Professor Brenhines!" The cried out from the end of the hallway, then gazes their way and focusing on them fully now, he notices that this was one of his and his Grandfather's new business partners. 

He races towards him, causing Ruru to halt his steps and the larger monster grabs hold of his shoulders and stared him right in the sockets, "Professor Brenhines! Your grandfather has been found dead!"

"*huh?" Ruru manages to get out as he blinks at the grey goat monster, a wave of dizziness overtook him and his vision faded.  



	3. Chapter 3

_ A skeleton dressed in soft green clothes wandered down a shady path, she was covered completely from head to toe. Even her face was covered, wrapped over her jaws and across her nose was a veil; the only thing that showed was her sockets and a part of her frontal bone.  _

_ Her heavy headpiece had sat upon the green cover of her skull, was made from both gold and silver. Silver bands also wore over the cloth that hid her wrist and hands. Around her neck was a silver key with a moon design; this was the Moon Clover Key she was given when the items were made. _

_ A deep voice came from the right and she stops to glance that down. _

_ A monster stood there, she could not see his features; he was hidden by the rays of the sun above and deep shadows around. Everything seemed grey, white and black. _

_ Ruru stares out from behind the female's orbits, he knew this creature. _

"* _ my queen _ !"  _ The dark creature says seemingly very delighted for her to be there, "error." _

_ Ruru feels himself lower to his knees, curl over and his forehead touching the cool shaded area he was in. _

_ "*my king." Ruru breathes out the greeting, the sand under him flew in every direction. '*why is my soul beating go fast?' he thinks within his dream, he could hear the man speaking to him. Somehow he knew what was being said, knew this form of language. _

_ Slowly the Error/Ruru rose to his/her feet, a hand came up and touches his/her covered chin, gently making him/her look him in the socket. _

_ The single eye was a dark teal colour. So far Ruru could only see the colour on himself, and now he could also see the colour of this eye.  _

_ Why? _

_ Suddenly the world changed around him, he was no longer standing before the Clover King in a courtyard under a shade. Ruru was running through rich green forest and then out in an open area, his legs screamed to him in pain as he forces himself to keep on going, though with every step he took his feet sunk deeper making harder to get away. _

_ '*why is my heart beating so fast?' Ruru thinks as he falls down in the dream, staring out of those orbits once more, he looked up and sees a rock mess, to hight for him to climb. _

_ Panting for breath he stood tall and at last turns, his face void of any emotion. _

_ " *my king." Ruru hears himself say as he gives his chasers a mocking bow. _

" *n _ o!" That same monster cries out, while Ruru could not see his face clearly, that dark teal eye shone out; they were filled with shock disbelief, "*no! you are the betrayer?!" _

_ Ruru felt himself give the monster a smile; was the smile sad? Was it pained? Was it wicked? Was it lonely? _

" *error _! why?!" The Clover King demands in a dark tone. _

_ The question echoed throughout Ruru's mind, over and over and over. _

_ '*why?' Ruru thinks as he floats in white nothingness, 'i don't know... but if i'm ever to find peace. i'm going to have to discover the answer.' _


	4. Chapter 4

Professor Ruru Brenhines was leaning against the wooden window frame, the glass was open allowing him to watch the students coming in and out but also hear their nosy chatter as they went along; it was already passed lunch hours yet it was still very active below.

Ruru continues to stare down, some he noticed was fanning themselves and he was not surprised, they were in the middle of a heatwave, being under shade was what most wanted and also the foreigners did not realize the importance of getting out of the beaming sun.

"*hot." Ruru mutters to himself taking his gaze off the foolish below from his office's window; the air around him was dry robbing him of breathe and causing the need of water every five minutes.

The team behind him worked tirelessly. They too were hot and sticky, all they wanted to skip out of work to cool down beside a pool.

Ruru shifts through some paperwork upon his desk, with the name of the project he was working on- the Clover Queen's name had finally been found out 'Error'. 

Ruru felt a shiver run down his spine, he had heard that name just before it was announced. 

Queen Error or Priestess Error of the East Temple, was the most unfavourable member in King Nightmare's court amount the archaeologists; Ruru's team had been dubbed 'Team Error' by the project organisers and rarely got any funds and their small budget had limited the historian professor badly. Also, he had to wait for permission with almost each moved he made, causing things to move at a snail's pace.

Ruru's office was the smallest and was right at the top of the floor, of the oldest building which was turned into a university and research centre.

The eight other teams were being undertaken in the newest section of the university.

The first 'team' was 'Team Nightmare', then it was five other High Priest/Priestess or Court members 'Team {Member's name}'. After that, there was a larger team for the servants or slaves that was close by the tombs. And lastly 'Team Error'.

"*i don't care what anyone says." Ruru spoke aloud while he thinks over the matter, his sockets focused on the building across the campus, the newest part, "if king nightmare hated error so much. then by did he want to join her in death?"

Clover King Nightmare died three years after his Royal Wife Error and Clover Queen, yet for some reason, the monster was placed beside her by his the King's request; it was said that he never remarried nor took any lovers. The man died without any heir. 

That generation became the last line of the Royals, along with the three other Kingdom, none raised up in history after that. 

Gateways opened up to the Void and destroyed half the world, turning all the four kingdoms into desert lands. The six Priests/Priestesses were set up in every Kingdom and given a key, this key was meant to seal off the gateways that appeared. 

A legend told that should the Royal marks ever appear again then the kingdom would return to being the rich green lands they once were. 

"*the more we discover," Ruru said firmly as he turns to see some of his team who was listening to him, "the more did does not make any sense. did nightmare really kill his wife as they claim? did she really betray him on their wedding night?"

"*too many questions and not enough answers." Came a now-familiar voice from the doorway, Ruru turns to see Nash Saturn; it was her family, the Saturn family, that owned the land where the Clover King's resting place was found. She also had the final say in  _ everything  _ that happened on the project.

The skeleton was firm with what she wanted from the university professors and will demand something to be redone if it is not to her liking. Most of the team leaders had to walk on eggshells around her, yet she seemed to tread carefully around Ruru.

"*that is correct." Ruru replies feeling uncomfortable as he always did around the Diamond born skeleton- he did not understand why the King of Clover and his court had been buried in Diamond... 

Then again, the gateway that opened up and killed all the Royals and their court had happened in Diamond. With the state of the world at the time, perhaps this was the only place they could make the Tombs. 

Ruru blinks at Nash for a moment, then turned away- since the first moment he was introduced to Nash Saturn, his dreams had taken a different turn. 

The dark shadows hid the fades of his sleep realm, had lifted around the Priestess of the North West Temple of Clover; colour surrounds her, her voice which was only a whisper, could now be heard. 

But the most unnerving thing about it was, the priestess Nash looked just like Nash Saturn- it seemed the name was passed down to the firstborn of the family.

'*of course. nash did say he's a descendant of the priestess.' Ruru recalls with a nod, turning his attention back on Nash. 

"*are you putting what you discovered up on display yet?" Nash asked softly, on her noticing his expression goes on, "there are many people who want to see the clover king and his beloved side by side again."

"*side by side?" Ruru said with an amused snort, he walks around his desk and grabs a folder, "nash. i'll tell you now. that error and nightmare will never return together."

Nash frowns deeply at his words, she did not look at all pleased.

"*why?" Nash asked after a while of staring at him, she comes closer, "why?"

For a moment Ruru was not standing there in his office. Error was. 

Priestess Error the Clover Queen, was standing under a bright moonlit night before the weeping Priestess of the North Westen.

Shaking his head he quickly and wordlessly opens the file in front of him, '*that question again...' Ruru thinks to hold the papers for her to see while saying, "*listen, i'm not to blame for that. that old goat. professor mccallum highly dislikes queen error. and thinks that she should be not displayed at all!"

"*this has nothing to do with  _ you  _ not wanting error to be next to king nightmare?" Nash asked surprisingly fast causing Ruru to blink at her.

'*did i not just say that?' Ruru thought with a slight frown, "*no. i'm trying to get her up on display. but my requests are kept being met with-"

"*as long as you are not the one." Nash said cutting him off, she was not normally  _ this  _ rude, blunt at times with others but she had never cut  _ him  _ off before. She seemed to have calmed herself down, making Ruru wondered what was wrong with the skeleton.

"*miss.sat- er... nash...," Ruru said not really sure how to address him, but the skeleton did tell him to use his name, "these are my plans. would you like to look through them?"

"*may i take them with me?" Nash asked her voice had taken a more gentle tone as she reaches out of the folder with the files without looking at them and closing them he held them to his chest.

"*yes of course," Ruru said pleased that he was taken an interest, he knew that Nash's word was as good as gold since she still owned the mummies and the land they were discovered on. Normally he would not let anything out of the office, but since he knew that Nash wanted Error besides Nightmare so he felt he could trust her.

Error's mind went to the mummies. Once upon a time monsters dusted, however, after the Void Gateway that changed the world, monsters did not dust anymore, leaving remains. 

The discovery of the century was when the Diamond King Dream's Tomb was found ten years ago and it was pinpointed that this was the time when the dead monsters began to leave their bodies behind. Not sure what to do, they started to mummify the kings of that time.

This happened five thousand years ago, so the concept of monsters becoming dust upon death was now a strange one. Some even found it gross or unnatural. 

"*king nightmare is up on display as of yesterday." Nash says, and she hands the folder to a dog in a dark suit whom Ruru never noticed until now, "i want his high royal wife on display as soon as possible. i shall talk with mccallum." With that said, Nash spun on her heels and stalked out of the room like a monster with a mission.

Ruru held his breath while watching the door close, he was silently cheering and by the stillness of the room, he could tell his team was doing the same. 

"*ladies and gentlemen." Ruru said as loudly, once the door had been closed for some time, "let's take the rest of the day off!"

This time the room did cheer, they had been working overtime for the last nine weeks trying hard to get their findings on display in the local museum as part of the new tour the sponsors were trying to form together.

Ruru carefully filed away the folders on his desk, saved and switched off his computer. The people in the stuffy room were all doing the same, Ruru could hear them chatting about what their plans were for the rest of this hot day. Some spoke about going over to the bar, others went speaking about going to the local pool, while some saying that they were heading back to their apartments to sleep and other things.

Ruru smiles as he grabs his leather bumbag, the only thing leather he would dare wear in this heat. Making his way over to the door, he went through and locked it behind him as he was the last person out.

'*home,' Ruru thinks as he heads down the old wide hallway, listening to the sound of his boots banging against the ancient wooden flooring. 'no, first! i want to see nightmare!' he thought and starts towards for the museum half of the building he was in, which were on the main floors below him.

Ruru smiles at this. While the other teams had the newest in technology in their buildings, he had everything at hand. The mummies and objects were stored in the same old building as him, so he did not have to go far in this heat, nor go back and fore to carry to things they wanted to study.

Ruru knew in a few years time the items in the old museum was going to be moved to the centre of the university, however, he would be finished with this project before that happened.

Coming down the final steps and passing the main storerooms on that room, he parted the rope railing with the words 'Staff Only' written in three languages on it and headed towards where he knew the Kings on display.

As he went along he cast his mind back to two years ago, when he found out that his grandfather was dead. Everything went over to him, including their debts. Thankfully Ruru's programme he made and was trying to sale half the rights too, sold for a large amount.

From his dreams Ruru had formed a strange game, he named it UnderVoid- which many through to be distaste given the history of their world while others loved the idea. Ruru had handwritten everything out during his rare free evenings of studying and draw out the monsters by hand.

He and his grandfather were meeting out with these men to fund the new game- It was an RPG that every choice mattered- there were three main endings. The selling feature was that players could go through the whole game without killing anyone if they wanted. 

Ruru could barely remember those first few days. He was told his grandfather had a heart attack and fallen overboard; Ruru thought otherwise. For some reason Ruru cried murder, he still was unsure as to why he was felt so strongly about this.

The men he was meeting came from a game company and was meant to become their partners. However, after Ruru challenged them everything broke down; it turned out that these men were from some kind of cult and went screaming about the evils of the Void returning to the world and that by bringing UnderVoid into the world, he was opening the gateways once more.

The men were deeded insane and Ruru never found out if they were the ones for murdered his grandfather; nor was his grandfather's body ever come back from his watery grave.

While the trial of the men took place Ruru was determined to go ahead with his new game. At the same time as this went on Ruru was phoning around and asked if they had anyone overseer the Clover Queen's project.

He managed to contact and talk to a man named AD. Ruru's new business partner had asked for the game to rename it to Undertale, as it may be more appealing.

AD turned out to be a great artist and painted the designs Ruru explained to him like he had reached into his mind and saw them himself.

And now two years later, Undertale was doing well in Heart over the last year, thanks to AD's backing and Ruru was the team leader of the Clover Queen's project.

The older monster had become a good friend to Ruru during his time of stress, listening to him while he related the dreams and even played games. While the man seemed to read his gameplay, Ruru insanely took this into account and pretended he was the Clover Queen and had powers to shield him, oddly enough every time he did this Ruru would win the match.

That was something else that changed after the world events of Void, monsters could not use magic anymore. There was not even any trace of it, even though scientist knew that a skeleton needed it to keep their bones together, as well as other monsters needed it to live in some shape or form- so where was the magic? Why could they continue living without the magic of the world?

Blinking Ruru notices that he was standing outside the room of King Nightmare, he gazes inside the large open oak double doors. Like the staircase, it had a rope rail attached to the door frame, with the words 'Staff Only', this, however, was blue unlike the one from the stairs which were red.

While everything was on display in there, it would not be open to the main public for another four weeks, things were still getting sorted elsewhere.

Ruru touched his ID card that was strapped to his black belt to his left hip, then stepped over, not that it mattered since no one was around at the moment. But still, he hurried further into the room, there were some others now aware he was there that made his grin.

As he wanders towards the centre of the large brown and green coloured room, he raises his eyebrow at the state of the floor, dust and dirt had settled after the member had bought things in, footprints broke up the greyness of it, he knew it would be cleaned at nightfall. 

Ruru stops and stares at the fine wooden displays case around him, the glass had been wiped already; most was an object that was in Nightmare's tomb and where he looked at the stuff he half wonders where Error would be placed if they allowed it. 

The Priests and court members that swore loyally to him were in another room to the right. There was a much smaller room across the hall from Nightmare, it would be perfect for Error since they thought nothing for the High Royal Wife.

The title High Royal Wife was thought to have come after or at the end of the true Royals. After that normal monster was appointed as rulers and because one had many wives, this title appeared in history for the one who oversaw the other wives and it did not have to be the queen. It was also believed not to have come from the Royals at all but from another land that they dealt with in trades. 

Ruru blinks, his thoughts had wandered off and had let his feet guide him. 

Smiling he sees where he was.

"*nightmare..." Ruru says softy as he comes to a stop in front of King Nightmare's mummified body, turning slightly Ruru dug into his bumbag and took out a small tiny bottle of dry red wine. In his mind's eyes, he sees the dark figure of the Clover King drinking deeply, somehow knowing that this was red wine which was his favourite.

Ruru steps backwards, moving towards the large darken windows which were opposite Nightmare's display; these darkened so that that sunlight was not directly upon the Clover King at any given time, also causing the room to be somewhat cooler than the raging heat outside.

His rear slowly hit the windowsill, he brings his hands up and places them onto the sill, then with a slight jump, it pushes himself up and sits with his legs hanging over to the edge. Ruru had a good view of Nightmare while not being to close, for some reason he did not think he should. 

Smiling at the outline of the shallow socket- no living skeleton's socket would go like that. Ruru leans his back against the shutters that blocked the light, closing his eyes he relaxed for the first time in a while. Being even this close to the King Nightmare always made him feel both happy and sad, joyful and mad.

Ruru could do longer remember when these dreams began; it started with the monsters at the distance, then talking with them came and went, but he rarely could recall them. Until he grew into a lesser skeleton did they become more real. 

All the time he was looking through the sockets of 'Error', 'The Last Clover Queen', 'The High Royal Wife', 'Priestess of the Moon Key', 'Priestess of the Eastern Temple' and 'The Betrayer'.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ruru/Error smiles as she gazes over the people who walk across her path, of course with her jaws forever covered, so while she could ever show her facial expressions to anyone, her smiles came from her beautiful shining red sockets._

_As soon as those people left her sight, her head bowed down sadly. Because of her demanding King always told her he wanted her to show all her expressions through her eyes, it became a habit to make sure whatever she felt was clear in those around her._

_'*of course. my king is always demanding i take off my veil.' Ruru/Error almost laughed, but she was too unhappy for that. She was sticking close to the white marble wall, making sure that her right upper arm was not in view to the guests or any of the servants._

_'*when is this going to end?' Ruru/Error asks herself as her eyes shone with the unhappiness she felt knowing that she had to stay like this all night. Ruru/Error glances down at the red strain that was formed of her upper arm, a few seconds ago a servant of the honoured guest had walked right into her, dropping the wine upon her._

_Suddenly everyone in the room fell silent._

_Then a slave was there bowing in front of her, knowing this was from the King she quickly looks to the monster seated above the large hall on a grand throne. While Error could not see him clearly, she could feel the anger rolling off of him in strange waves._

_Ruru/Error's sockets widen as she saw the one who dropped the wine of her and his master, being forced in front of the Clover King. Rushing forward the Queen hurries to her king, she threw herself to the ground and begged their pardon. It might be damaging to her King's trades._

_King Clover's feet came in her line of vision, she watches as they slid back and a knee came into view._

_The King had kneed?!_

_The King had actually kneed down for his Queen, shocking their guests to their cores._

_Ruru/Error felt herself being taken by the shoulders and blinking she gazes into the dark teal eye of her King; his mouth moved, but she could not understand the words other than a few._

_'*…...open the void...' Nightmare told her; her sockets closed in regret, she could not save these two over something so silly as spilt wine._

_Error/Ruru frowns deeply, it did not seem like something she should be worried about. Why was she being so meek?_


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness greets him.

Ruru blinks through this darkness, knowing his sockets were open yet could not make out much of anything around him- and this had nothing to do with his bad sight. Blinking again he slowly moves up until he was sitting with his back was against whatever was behind him; the dull aches and throbs in his spine told him he had slept in an awkward position.

Bringing his right hand up he grips the back of his neck, carefully tilting and turning it from side to side, gritting his teeth slightly while doing so.

Letting his arm drop he glances around and sighs when he remembers where he had fallen asleep. In the museum, in Nightmare's display room.

Twisting his body around, he slides himself off the windowsill, his feet hitting the old solid floor caused a clicking sound to echo throughout the large old.

'*strange no one came and told me off...' Ruru thinks with a frown as he gazes over to where King Nightmare was; the dim lights from his display case gave some idea where everything was in the dark room.

Oddly enough it appeared that Nightmare's mummy was not inside the display case like it should be. Shaking his skull at this thought, he looks away from the empty case and then narrowed his sockets and stares through the gloom towards where he knew the doors should be.

Deciding he risked putting his glasses on, even though his good looks would drop and he looked like the nerd and geek he was, he places them on his face and blinks. 

Everything came into focus, yet the darkness seemed to wrap around the room like a thick fog; and the mummy still looked like it was not there.

So grabbing his phone, he switches on his light... before he checked the display, the vain side of him could not help but check himself out with his camera. 

Ruru smiles at his face, a black skull with red sockets- then his SOUL leapt in fright; for a slipt second he thought he saw marking of blue down his cheeks. 

Frowning, he runs his fingers down one side of his black cheeks. 

...

"*yeah... i'm gonna pretend i didn't see anything." Ruru said with a snort, then turns the small light towards the display. 

And blinks.

The mummy really was not there. 

"*i've seen enough horror movies to know where this is going." Ruru jokes with another snort, much louder this time, it seemed to echo throughout the empty room. 

Ruru reasoned that someone from Team Nightmare came along and took the mummy for some tests and did not see him there. 

"*it's really dark out," Ruru whispers to himself softly wanting to have some noise; through the covered windows he saw no sign of any sunlight, not even the setting of the sun. "how long was i sleeping?"

Once the ache from his spine passed, Ruru takes removes his glasses and switches his light off, replacing them in his pocket. He starts to walk in the direction of the door. Through the gaps of the door, he could see the lights were on. 

Then he hit his leg on something and he stumbled forward for a moment- the noise from whatever he knocked over sounded much louder than it should have been...

Ruru growls darkly in the dark. He knew this layout and it was not often that people moved stuff around, so he thought he could- being bad sighted, he would try and memorize the floorplan of any buildings he went to often and if even one thing was not where it should be, it could be dangerous for him. 

Grumpy muttering curses under his breath, that had thrown him off from where he had been. Looking to the light, he could tell he was a little more forward than before and a little to his right- he also knew that there was a plate on display somewhere around there...

Standing straight, he held his arms out in front of himself, a slow smile came on his face as those old horror movies popped in his mind once more; a moaning human mummy walking through a museum in the dead of the night, with its arms out walking stiffy. Screams filling the place when the characters would turn around and see the undead there. 

'*so that is why the mummy had his arms out,' Ruru think with an amused smile as he continues on in this manner, 'he could not see where he was going.'

Reaching the doors safely, he lay his palms against them and pushed, they opened with a little force behind it. As they open the light was able to come in, spilling over the dark room; at the dim lights overhead Ruru sighs gratefully, he did not bother closing to the door behind himself, instead, he hurries down the hallway, heading for the exit.

Ruru frowns, not likely these overhead lights. They were different from the ones had were used during the times when visits came in the evening; he was told it was to save money. Not only were they dim, only every fourth light was not on, making him have to walk through dark patches.

Ruru was around to turn a T-junction in the hallway when he thought he heard a moan.

...Was the mummy really walking about?

Ruru snorts at this thought and bravely walks forward.

"*hello?" Ruru calls softy out, not wanting to surprise a guard or some staff member, "hello. i'm professor brenhines. i work for the clover project.."

Only silence greets his ears.

Ruru blinks against the dim lighting, while his sight had grown used to it, he still narrows them when he reaches the corner and stares down the left long hallway. Seeing nothing he spins around and looks to the right corridor.

Ruru glances behind him, to the left and to the exit but chooses to turn back and walk down the right path. A short way down was another corridor.

A moan was heard again, this time louder and nearer, causing Ruru to freeze.

'*someone is hurt!' Ruru thinks as he comes forwards heading toward the source of the moans and grunts. 

Turning a corner Ruru stops dead just before he walked into something on the floor; jumping back he stares down at the large thing. The thing let out a moan and moves slightly.

"*are you alright?!" Ruru asked in a low voice, he bent down and grabs for a long object which his mind told him had to be a torch. Switching the torch on he shone the new bright light right into the face of the moaning creature, who quickly held up a hand to shield their eyes- it was a brown dog monster.

"Bright light!" The monster growls out as he tries to shut his eyes turning away, "Who are you?!"

"*professor brenhines." Ruru was quick to answer, shining it down he saw that this was one of the night guards, "what happened to you?"

"Someone hit me from behind," The guard hisses out as he gingerly touches the back of his head, "There were three of them."

"*someone attacked you!" Ruru cries out, he drew closer to the guard and glances around the area holding the torch high, he was not a strong monster he would need to be protected if anyone came at them, '*wait, if they attacked from behind. how does he know there was three?'

"Did you hear that?!" The guard suddenly says as he sits up quickly than jumping to his feet he grabs the torch from Ruru's hands, "They're coming back! Run!"

"*run?" Ruru said very surprised, the guard was not going to face thieves. The guard takes hold of Ruru's shoulder and drags him down the hallway; the skeleton growls, hitting the hand off him and soon they were both running side by side.

As they ran Ruru sees two torch lights coming from around a corner up ahead, two figures run out, almost running into them.

Everyone jerked to a halt.

The pair let out a scream at the sight of Ruru and the guard, they notice that these were not who they were running from and seemed to relax. 

Until the pair shone their torches behind Ruru and their faces changed to one of horror.

Ruru felt the temperature drop; he breathes out and white vapour escapes his teeth with the coldness. Under the torchlight, he notices the same for everyone else.

The pair back away, then they turned and ran. Ruru did not know what was behind them that scared them, nor did he care, he runs close to their heels with the night guard alongside him.

Many sounds bounce and went around the darken halls; the sound of many feet running, heavily panting, panicked gasps and whines.

Ruru, at last, felt brave enough to see who was chasing them and glances over his shoulder, what he saw was enough to make his black skull turn grey. 

Deep black and purple shadows pour silently over the walls, ceiling and floor like water running through a flooding tunnel. Within the shadows, glowing teal eyes blazed at them. The thing was not as fast as water, but it was keeping a steady pace, at that rate they would tire out.

"We have to found at the exit!" One in front screams, it sounded like a young male, "But most are locked!"

"You tried them all?!" Shouts the guard from beside Ruru, "All?!"

"Yes! Nothing will open!" The other in front cry out almost in a moan, this one was a female, "And all the rooms are locked at night!"

"*i have my keys!" Ruru shouts out to them, "to the storeroom keys and some for research rooms! we can lock themselves in!"

"Who are you?!" The guard asks loudly as he turns slightly.

"*a professor who works here!" Ruru answers him again as he continues to run, his magic muscles and lungs were screaming at him for rest, it was becoming painful to breathe.

"Which room?!" The woman in front cries out, he could tell by her voice she was sobbing as she went.

"*the nearest one-" He mumbles in a low tone, then changed his mind and decides him to go there- he felt tears forming in his tears as the pain in his chest increased, "next floor up!" Ruru shouts the new answer as he looks around where he was, "the staircase is at the end of this hall. go up. on the right-hand side. fourth door!"

They reached the end, they raced up the stairs, run the last part with renewed power. They came to a stop out the door Ruru mention; grabbing the keys from his bumbag with shaking hands he hurrying shoved one in the keyhole.

It was then the shadowy thing almost seemed to slow up as if watching what he was doing. Wide teal eyes turn and stare for a moment which gave him a chance, taking the key out he grips the door.

Something flicked from within the shadows, like before, '*red eyes?' Ruru thinks as he blinks, it was already gone in a flash.

As he drags the heavy sliding doors open, the three them push themselves through the narrow gap, not waiting for him to fully open it. As he dives in the two men closes the doors, which as he hits the floor and turns. Jumping to his feet he placed the key in the hole on this side and locks it.

"What the hell is _that_?" The guard shouts in the face of male, the double sliding doors had frosted windows on the upper part, the shadows were now moving over them.

"Where are the lights? Please turn on the lights!" The woman cries as she kneels behind Ruru holding her head in her hands. 

Moving quickly to one side of the walls, Ruru switches the main overhead lights on. The brighten room made everything seem normal. Glancing at the door he sees that 'it' was still there.

No one spoke while they stared, the only noise from them was their laboured breathing while they tried to recover from their hard run.

Ruru decides he did not like being so close to the doors and took a step back, then turns to get his first real look at the ones he was with.

The male and female were both dog monsters and both looked to be in their late teens, they were wearing dark clothing, like something out of tomb raider. The male had grey fur, meaning he was not a local and he had dyed some tips of his fur green. The female had wide puppy-dog brown eyes, she was a darker brown than the guard and had pink dye on the top of her head. 

The night guard was in his standard uniform of navy, he could see the brown fur clearer now but some parts had been bleach blonde at the back of the neck and pale brown eyes that stood out; he was younger than what Ruru thought he would be, perhaps over a year or two younger than him.

"*what are we going to do?" Ruru asks the guard quickly, "can you contact your partners? How many other guards are on watch tonight?"

"One question at a time Professor." The guard said as he holds his head, his hat was missing and there was dried blood on the left side of his head. The doors rattled violently and the female screams closing her eyes and holding her head tighter.

"Whatever it is," The young man says as he leans over the young woman, grabbing her shoulders he forcing her to her feet, "It can't get in the room."

"*yeah..." Ruru mutters as he walks over and rests a hand over the thick glass, "or... it's not trying to."

"Which room is this anyway?" The guard asks as he looks around at the large room, moving away from the door.

"*huh? oh. this is error's room." Ruru answers loud enough for them to hear; then all hell broke loose. The shadows slammed against the glass, again and again, whispers of many voices spoke over and over, it seemed like fingers were running down the glass as they moaned.

" _What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?_ " The young man shouts over and over as he walks backwards, taking the screaming young woman with him.

Ruru forced himself not to cover his ears, instead, he shoots over the noise to the guard, "*guardsman! can't you call someone? don't you have a radio or something?"

Then there were silences.

The four stared at the doors, the shadows were gone, replace by a shape of a creature- it looked like a skeleton. The young male and female seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, they and the guard came closer, thinking that _it_ was gone and someone had come to help them.

" ***... _.is that you_ ... **" a voice hisses out, causing them all to stop.

"What language is that?" The young female asks as she suddenly hugs the man.

"Never heard it before..." The young man admits as he glances to Ruru and the guard, the guard shook his head no; however, Ruru stared in shock.

"Professor?" The guard quickly asks as he notices the man's face.

"*cloverfield. the ancient cloverfield language." Ruru answers as he steps out from the glass.

"Then wait...what..." The tomb raider young male asks, "Is that **_that_ **thing?"

"It does kind of sound like those voices..." The guard comments as he thinks, "Are we safe here? Is there somewhere we can get out of?"

"*there is an exit," Ruru answers not taking his eyes off of the figure that was pushing himself against the glass, almost like it was trying to listen to them. "over by the f-"

" ***... _.is that you_ ... ** " the voices hiss out again, " **_error?_ **"

Ruru felt stunned. 

Gritting his teeth, he decides to answer.

"*leave this place!" Ruru suddenly shouts out in the old tongue, surprising himself out well it came out, "you do not belong here!"

"What do you say?" The young woman quickly asks the fear in her voice made him scared.

"*... i told it to leave," Ruru said as he rubs his cheeks, wondering if he said the right thing.

"Will that really work?" The guard snaps out, he looked suddenly angry. "The exit Professor, where is it?"

" **_*.. that_ is _you... error...my love ..._ **" It purrs? out and moves back, Ruru watches through the glass shadows spreading from the creature's back, like ink falling into the water, then become like tentacles.

"BE GONE!" A loud booming voice screams from the other side of the door, radiant light shone causing the shadows to back away. It blinded the four even in the room, causing them to shield their eyes. Ruru drops to his knees as black spots swam in his vision; he felt himself fall forward, he was out cold before it he hit the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Error was sitting outside the city, waiting. _

_ He waited a long time for this, spent a lifetime working towards this goal, but very did he think that the King would make it this easy for him. He was, after all, only meant to become a common priestess, not the High Priestess nor King's First Wife- Error was shocked to discover the Queen's mark on his hand... he did not know if this made things harder or easier.  _

_ A sound made the 'High Priestess' stand, glancing around he notices a shadow moving. _

_ Error let out a small laugh in pure joy as he sees who it was, jumping up he ran over to the white skeleton and threw his arms around his neck. Standing on tiptoes Error gently kisses the taller one's scar on his cheek that ran down his right side. _

" *i _ t has been a while." Error says softly, "i have missed ya dearly." _

" * _ Sorry. Error." The scared skeleton answers with a nasty grin, "But you have done well. We never dreamed you would found favour with the Elders to make you a High Priestess. Well done!" _

"* i  _ have more news." Error says as he lets go and stands before him, "i have favour in the eyes of the king." _

_ The tall skeleton's grin darkly more so, pleased that their plans were working much much better than either of them could ever have hoped. _


	8. Chapter 8

Team Error all worked with their heads down, some stealing glances over at their leader who sat at his desk, frowning his red sockets narrow; Everyone knew that Professor Ruru Brenhines was in a rotten mood, however even with the proof right in front of them, they still could not believe it the angry pout on the skeleton's face.

In all the times since he became overseer for the project, not once had Professor Brenhines become mad or angry with someone; Ruru was a firm believer in not bringing your problems to work and leaving them at the door before coming in- so he could be often seen throwing a tantrum before entering or after leaving the building, saying all of his complaints...

Even with the unusual heatwave during the past couple of weeks, the skeleton did not show any shows of annoyances towards them and keeping his cool while his bosses denied some of his projects.

This odd state that the skeleton was so out of character that members of the other teams came seeking him, just to see if this were true.

Yet there he sat, silently before his desk, with that deep frown, glaring hard at the open newspapers that lay there looking ready to have one of his famous tantrums within the building.

Ruru continues to read through them. It had been four days since that night at the museum, the night he and those with him had been chased by shadows.

Ruru had wakened up in his bed with only a powerful headache as proved that something was wrong; he quickly showered and dressed then headed for the police. While driving his van to the station, many questions went around his pounding skull.

How had he woke up at home? What had happened to the others? What was that thing that spoke in an ancient tongue?

Reaching the road where the police station was he saw Nash waving him down, dazed and confused he had stopped.

At the time he was too distracted to ask why she was there almost like she was waiting for him; he quickly explained everything to her and she told him that she had spoken to the police and detectives and then pointed out that there was no evidence of him ever being there.

The shorter skeleton led him away from the crowds that had gathered around the main entrance of the police station before they could notice them. Nash told him to return home and tell no one of the events that happened.

Closing his socketsRuru sighs, regretting not speaking up that first day; behind his orbits, he could see the three monsters he had been within that room. The same three dogs who now had their photo in the newspapers, reports of them being found dead. And not just them, five other guards and including those two tomb raider wannabes and six cultists.

'*mass suicide?' Ruru thinks in disbelief as he opens his orbits and continues to glare, 'guards walk their little stunt and go on a killing spree and then kill themselves?'

The newspapers claim these cultists had been trying to contact the King Nightmare from beyond the grave in hopes of asking him if it was okay for Queen to be on display with him.

"*this is unbelievable!" Ruru hisses out, he stands up and stalks towards the door with all eyes was glued on him. No one said a word as their leader exited the room.

Ruru marches down the corridor, everything that had taken place came returning to his mind again and again.

The second day he had contacted Nash after the agonizing wait and lost the first day of waking up; she was quick to tell him to keep silent once again. Still, in shock he had listened to her again, trusting her judgment and spent the rest of the day thinking the police was going to crash through his door and demand his side of the story.

Nash came later that night, convincing him yet again not to say anything to anyone about him being at the museum.

She reasoned that they may place the blame of him and make him leave the team. At those words, his fear gets the better of him, now four days on his highly intelligent brain was fully working once more and he wanted to have his say _and_ wanted to know why she was so hell-bent on him not speaking.

Ruru moves quickly down the long red and brown coloured hallway, hoping to find Nash in the main office that was at the very end. He knew she was in the office today, having overheard that she was meant to be talking with a couple of builders about a roof that needed to be fixed.

Ruru came to a stop at the main desk that was in front of the double doors that lead into the office. He stood until the female human there glances his way before she went back to her task on the computer.

"*good afternoon," Ruru said politely, trying to smile kindly but he felt his socket twitch at the effect, "i would like to see miss st- i mean miss nash please; say professor brenhines would like to see her." the woman who was tapping wildly on the computer's keyboard just raised her eyebrow at his request and carried on typing for a moment, then reaching for the phone she pushes a button.

"Miss Nash, a Professor Brenhines is here to see you." The woman behind the desk says into the phone in a dull manner, "Yes. Yes. Yes, I understand." she places the phone back down and out of sight from his view, "Professor Brenhines, you may go in to see Miss Nash."

"Thank you very much." Ruru replies to that as he walks around the desk and heads through the door that leads to offices and meeting rooms.

He walks along gazing at the amazing art that some local artist paints, it hung along the wall.

"*admiring the art again." Nash amused voice came from behind, he spins around to see her smiling warmly at him, "you really should buy his work. they go quick."

"*you buy most of his work i hear." Ruru answers back as he turns to look at one piece, a skeleton dressed in white robes and gold bands, he could not tell if it was a male or female.

"*yes. he only sales his last royal period related artwork to friends. he is surprisingly jealous at who sees what." Nash comments as she slowly takes a look around the hallway, "i placed these here so visitors go check him out. but he does not like me doing so."

"*it gives him a good trade?" Ruru asks walking over to her.

"*it does," Nash answers with a nod, she starts moving back and allowing him inside.

"*then he should have no reason to moan," Ruru said with a frown coming into the office, "most artists struggle to sale their work and to make a living from it. this guy, as far as i know. is doing well."

"*mmmm...he is young. only nineteen." Nash mumbles almost in thought at what he said, she sat down one of the sofas that were in the room and waved him to be the same, "however he comes from a good family that supports him. he does not worry much about his next meal."

"*oh...i see." Ruru says taking a seat, he glances towards the wall and notices even more pieces of art, "of course. you do know that i haven't come to discuss your art collection."

"*yes. i'm aware." Nash said with a sigh, she closes her sockets and pinches her nose with her index finger and thumb, "a lot has been happening. professor brenhines. do not need to deal with your daydreams as well."

"*wait! what?!" Ruru shouts suddenly standing, looking outraged, "daydreams? nash. you do think i was dreaming!?"

"*yes. i do." Nash answers with another sigh, dropping her hand and looking at him right in the face, "please sit professor and allow me to explain."

"explain what?" Ruru hisses out, a strange angry bubbling over deep within him; sitting down with a huff, he grits his teeth, not liking where this was going, "do ya think i'm insane? that i didn't see a big shadow chasing me and those people? it said 'error' i clearly-" he stops when he sees her hand raised asking him to stop.

"*professor brenhines. you are one of the finest minds i know," Nash starts seemingly very sadden by something, "your love for history is something i respect greatly. you. however. have been through some rough times over the past two years and i wish not to add to it."

"*so ya think i'm mad?" Ruru questions in worry and a little hurt, "you truly think that i dreamt that up? but why? why didn't ya at least tell the police and detectives i was there?"

Nash stares at him for a moment, then as if making up her mind, lets out a sigh. 

"*because the cultist that died in the museum were from the same group as those who murdered your grandfather." Nash answers, at last- Ruru blinks at as odd feeling settled in his 'stomach', "as i said. i know how much you been through; your grandfather's death. the court case. the business deals in your game. your research here. professor brenhines. you are a very busy monster."

Ruru swallows hard at her words. 

"*and so you think that i had something to do with their deaths?" Ruru asks slowly as he looked her carefully, "because they are from the same group?"

"*no. but it may have triggered the nightmare." Nash says softy never backing down from his stare, "we also check medical before anyone works for us. i am aware of your long history of nightmares and insomnia. you take a lot of sleeping drugs as well asleep at odd times and places."

"*so it was a dream..." Ruru breathes out as he flops back into the seat, "a dream? it felt so real..."

"*i understand that you firmly believe it to be real." Nash told him gently, "but it wasn't. none of it. so please. do not mention this again. to anyone."

"*...ok..." Ruru answers as he moves forward and stands, "may I take the rest of the day off?"

"you may. i'll inform your team." Nash said standing quickly, giving him a bright smile, "however why not sleep in the cot in the backroom. you look like you're about to drop."

"*thank you. nash." Ruru says with a small softly, he wanders over to the room where he had taken short naps before; opening the door he hurries over to the cot and falls face down onto it. It smelt of damp and dust, but he did not mind.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Error bows low, her soul thumping hard in her ribs. The creatures around her did the same as the footsteps drew closer; their king was coming to their temple, viewing a new gifted child that was found east of the river bound. _

_ A shadow fell over them, they never moved an inch. However, the King halts and turns to the future priests and priestesses that were bowing at his feet. _

" *w _ hy is this one covered so?" The King's voice came, making everyone's body tighten. _

_ Error's eyes widen as she faced the cold ground below, her forehead pressed harder with her fear. She knew he meant her, she was the only one so wrapped up that no part of her bones showed. _

"  _ This young female is has a vow to fulfil," Her master's voice then came, "No one at any time shall look upon her bones, only her eyes are seen." _

" *a _ vow? to a god?" The King demands lightly as he nears her, other slaves crawl sideways letting making a path, "only her eyes? raise your head female. let me see your eyes." _

_ Error did was she told; slowly she rose up and stare right in the face of the Clover King. _

Multiverse coloured eyelights meet with a single dark teal eye. 

_ The King's breathing seemed to be stolen for a moment, then blinking he reaches down with his hand and held her chin, taking in those strange coloured eyelights in detail. _

"  _ *beautiful." The King utters, he appeared pleased with her- _

_ Error was now standing in a room, or rather Ruru was; he glances around at the clothes that hung around the tall pillars, hiding him within the space. _

_ The floor was slightly raised, he could see steps leading down to the clothes. In the middle of this area and before him was a long deep looking bath. _

_ Ruru could feel his SOUL beating fast, he slowly began to peel the layers of robes that hid and wrapped his bones; piece by piece he let it drop to the floor, the only sounds it made was when there was some gold attached. _

_ Soon Ruru was looking down at Error's body, he let his right hand lightly run along his left arm. It was covered in scars. Touching his flat lean stomach, he felt more scars. _

_ Slowly he moves forward and carefully walks into the lukewarm water, he let swim out, closing his orbits at the welcoming feeling. _

_ Ruru opens Error's sockets, they had come to the edge was crossing their scarred arms on the side, resting their chin on their flesh. _

_ Ruru somehow knew that Error's bones and ecto-skin, from head to toe, was filled with scars. The tightest is some places even hurt, the only area in which there were no scars, was the upper half of their face. The chin and jawline were disfigured as much as the rest of the body, his right socket felt the worst. _

" *i _ t feels so good." Error speaks aloud, with a sigh making his whole bones be covered in the ecto-skin, from foot to neck. _

_ Someone laughs, causing them to dart up and duck down. Error only had the top of their skull showing. _

" * _ Relax brother it is I." A smooth voice came from behind one of the clothes. _

_ Ruru felt Error relax at the voice, in fact, this was the first time he had even been so relaxed in Error's bones. _

" *b _ rother." Error greets happily, a smile tugging at his lips. The Priestess swims to the side and stands fully, it was then Ruru realized something that sent shock waves through his entire being, something very familiar between his legs, something that should never be on a woman. _

_ Ruru stares through the eyes of the priestess, knowing now that  _ **_ she  _ ** _ was a  _ **_ he  _ ** _. _


	10. Chapter 10

Amongst a large rock mass in the middle of sandy land, ran a dirt road. Heatwaves wiggled upwards as the intense rays of the sun shone down; it pierces a metal roof the van that belonged to one Ruru Brenhines.

The Professor fans himself as he sits back in the diver's seat with his closes firmly shut, trying to think of anything other than the unbearable heat that was making his van as hot as an oven. It was the worst time to go anywhere, it being mid-summer in Diamond and with the unusual heatwave that was still happening, it made things worst.

"*of course i can't even ask for directions..." Ruru moans out, opening his orbits and staring outside of the windscreen was an empty dirt road with no sign of life anywhere. "i'm completely and utterly lost in the middle of a desert. with a broken down van and no chance of relief from the sun until it goes down."

Continuing fanning himself with his newspaper he stares through narrowed sockets, trying to see any other movement passed the raising stream coming off the road; it seemed highly unlikely that anyone would be there or come looking for him. He was visiting one of Nash's houses for some doctrines, the rest of the team was taking a much-needed break for the week while the police and detectives investigate the museum.

Sighing heavily in the heat he glances out the door's window towards the grey and sand-coloured rocks that he was in the centre of.

'*wonder if it would be cooler under those shadows?' Ruru thinks as he stares numbly at the rocks, 'i got to do something soon. or my energy is going drained.'

Ruru grabs hold of the steering wheel and pulls himself on that he could twist around, he glances at the back seat where his rucksack was, his sleeping bag was tied to the top, his laptop carrier case and his 'black bag of doom' as he dubbed it sat on one side.

This 'black bag of doom' was the work that he could not leave behind for any reason, so it was shoved in there and bought with him; there was also paperwork he needed to be signed. Ruru wanted to use a new technology that allows them to see through the wrappings of a mummy without cutting it. Nightmare's mummy and the rest of the count, already had their' done and they had 3D photos of the bones.

It would also allow him to see the bones makeup; male and female bones had differences. There was a theory that skeleton could change their gender in the past but this was never proven. 

Ruru's dream caused him to think more deeply about the reasons why Error could be labelled 'betrayer'. If Error was not female but male, it would explain why he was killed during their wedding night.

Perhaps Nightmare truly was in love with this monster, but a male could not bring him heirs and then there was the fact that he had lied to the King himself, which was a  ** big  ** no-no.

Ruru blinks frowning while fanning himself still, his thought moving a mile a second. If Error was male, what reasons for him dressing as a female?

Ruru blinks blue in the face, it was getting too hot to think now.

"*i can't just leave the van here... but i can't push it over the sand." Ruru mumbles, the sweat was pouring off of the end of his chin. The dirt road he was driving down seemed solid, the sand inside the rock mass was not much, but there was still some there. "that's it! i'm getting out!"

Ruru clicks the lock and pushes the van's door open, taking the keys out the engine he when crawling out he dropped down onto the dirt road, then after slamming the door shut he hurried to the back sliding doors. He knew how stupid it was to move around in this heat, but he also did not want to roast to death within the van.

Leaning across he takes hold of his rucksack and drags it to him, before lifting it up to places it on the ground. Next, he climbs up into the van and lay over the long seats extending his arms over to get hold of his laptop case and his 'black bag of doom'.

"*i am so glad i only choose three items." Ruru says breathing hard as the sun really did start draining him of his strength.

Sitting the two bags down he bends over and picking up his rucksack one again he stands while tossing it over his back, placing his arms through the straps as he did. It made him wobble a bit but he soon got his balance; he slides the back door close and lock it with the keys, shoving them in his pocket he grabs his laptop case with his right hand, and with his left, he held his 'black bag of doom'.

It was hard to turn around, he managed to do so and then start marching towards the rocks in the distance. Ruru never took his sockets away from the shadows that promised sweet cooling shades, know that if he wavered a little he may fall.

But wavered he did.

Blinking Ruru stares down at the last thing he ever thought he could see; a small giraffe figurine that was sticking out of the sand.

'*the hell in that...' Ruru thinks as he continues to stare, shaking his skull he looks up and takes a step forward, however his right leg did not listen to that command and somehow he lands face first in the hot sand. Dizziness washes over him and he could no longer raise his skull, 'this is bad...'


	11. Chapter 11

" *o _ ur king has become lovelorn towards you." Nash said with a gentle smile, she was sitting on her knees in the main temple that ran in the palace. _

" *i _ do not know what you mean," Error answered from beside the woman, the covered priestess nods her head towards the guest of passed by, "i know of the king's liking of me. but lovelorn? surely what you say can not be right?" _

_ The darken figures of slaves, servants, common citizens and high citizens moved around Error in a blur, not able to place any faces other than Nash's. The sun was high in the sky, the hottest part of the day so many people came for shelter. _

"*m _ y dear friend. i know i am right." Nash replied to this with a giggle, which was odd coming from the normally reserved skeleton, "i dare say he would do anything for you. you need only ask." _

"*m _ mmm.. how interest," Error said giggling lightly as well, "shall i test this theory of yours?" _

"*b _ y all means." Nash said waving a hand over to the other, "you only need to say it." _

_ With that Error stands, she could feel the sockets of Nash watch her as she moves carefully through the throng of people. It was when she reaches a heavy-looking creature did she noticed that Nash had followed her.  _ _ This troll-like monster normally gave reports to higher priests, should the lessen ones had requested. Error knew it was a grumbling man who only listened to priests and never heard any of priestess's requests. _

"*m _ y friend. while i said this to be true," Nash said quickly seemingly very worried about something, "i never meant for you to carry it out." _

"*m _ y friend i trust your words." Error laughs loudly as she pats the other female with her gloved hand, "if you say that the king truly took a likely to me. then he would give me anything i desire." _

_ Error grins under the clothing that wraps around the face, teasing Nash was so amusing. Quickly turning to the heavy looking man before Nash could say anything to this she began. _

"*i _ request gifts of the clover king." Error said loud enough for a few others around them to hear, "ask of him a grand plot of land with rich soil. half of which must be green. ask of him sheep. cattle. fowls and horses of a great multitude. ask of him wheat. corn. greens and figs enough to fill a storehouse of his. ask of him a grand building with a great well in the centre of it. ask of him slaves and servants for the running of it. on behalf of error apprentice to priest gaster!" _

"*i _ shall not ask this of our king," The looking heavy monster said sounding displeased, "female shoo now, don't bother me." _

_ Error turns to Nash with a raised eyebrow really to laugh at the man's disrespect towards a person belonging to the King of Clover. However Nash was no longer listening nor watching Error, she was on her knees bowing down low. _

_ Error felt dread in the deep in her SOUL, slowly she turns and sees the shadowy form of the Clover King standing there, that single teal eye burning in rage. Error instinctively drops down to one knee, the best she could do at that time, preparing for him to strike her down. _

_ This did not happen. _

_ Instead, the heavy looking monster was dragged away, Error could only stare in horror. _

"*e _ verything you have asked for. you shall have." The King booms out as he comes near to where she kneed. Then a little softer he says to her, "and do not worry about that man. he was to be meant to be carried off today for framing his fellow man of a crime they did not commit." _

"*y _ es my king." Error answers though she still felt bad, if that had been another person free of evil then she knew they also would have been taken away. In her heart, she promised herself to watch whatever she said in the future. _

_ Ruru blinks as his surroundings flicker and change _ **_.  _ ** _ Normally there was no break in between dreams, it just fused with the next;  _ however, he kept seeing a palace  _ and then a flicker of people,  _ and then  _ monsters. _

Ruru raised his head up and blinked half asleep, he was being carried by someone, his body felt light and his skull hummed so bad that it blocked off his 'ears' with static. He could just make out the sound of voices, which was softly spoken.

Then they suddenly started shouting, screaming wildly.

The person who was carrying him was running now.

Ruru's sight sightly darken and he knew he was inside, away from the unforgiving sun.

"King Nightmare!" Error hears over the humming, which had gone down slightly, he frowns at the mention of that name.

'*ugh. my dreams are getting mixed up with reality?' Ruru thinks as he feels himself being lowered.

"Who is that?" Another voice barks out.

Then was a rush of words that he could not translate.

"Just put him on the bed," The barking loud voice continues, causing him to moan at its volume, "Make sure he doesn't get in the way of Nightmare."

Ruru was dropped down, he also hears something crashing now. Next to him he could feel a rush of movement, creatures shouting and someone crying out.

'*a bed?' Ruru thought dully, trying to open his orbits, 'when did i shut them? were they always shut? wonder if i should have a salad for dinner tonight...'

That last thought was so random that he snorts loudly.

Forcing one socket open, he stares at a tall white ceiling; out of the corner of his eye, on the large bed next to him, there were people holding down another skeleton who going wild- one of the monsters suddenly went flying and crashed into the wall. This made another  one of the men move away in fright from the thrashing skeleton and Ruru saw their face.

'*king nightmare?' Ruru' numb brain informs him. Gritting his teeth he forced his aching body to sit up, his head dropped to his chest but he managed to turn his skull, 'what are they doing to my king?!' he suddenly thinks as panic settles in.

Error threw his skull up and began speaking rapidly to cast strong healing over his own body to recover from whatever this enemy had done to him; his actions caused the enemy to turn his way, staring at him in shock.

Error quickly rose to his feet, standing ready for anything.

However they back off allowing him a free path to his King who was had relaxed and was staring at him, his dark teal eye seemed to glow with delight.

"*error~" The Clover King purrs and held up a hand for him to take.

"*my king," Error cries out and rushes to his side, taking the hand kneeling over him, "what has happened? where are we?"

"*error?" The King says again, this time looking at him in shock, the black skeleton sits up and wraps his arms around the taller skeleton, "error!"

Error held him, casting under his breathe trying to heal his King.

Another voice stopped his casting. Frowning Error jerks his skull around to see who dared stop him helping his King. Red sockets blinked in confusion at the slight of his friend and fellow Priestess.

"*nash?" Error asks suddenly feeling very sleepy. He drops, with his King' in arms, together they laid, curling around each other, both wanting to protect the other- and staring into each other's eyelights, watching as their lids slowly closed as the strange cast wash over them.


End file.
